


Gerard Way, The Control Freak.

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [27]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Frank, Dirty Talk, Doggy style sex, Dom!Gerard, Frank comes twice, Frank rides Gerard's cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of daddy kink but as a joke, Missionary Style Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top!Gerard, Use of Safe Word, Use of the word 'whore', insulting, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard tops in this one, I know, not like my usual stuff, but I did it for this one. </p>
<p>Original Prompt// Rough Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Way, The Control Freak.

"So how long you guys been going out Gerard?" Brendon asked, sipping some of the martini Ryan had just prepared for him. 

"A couple months now, yeah, it's been really amazing honestly." Gerard said, grabbing Frank's hand and making the shorter man blush. 

"And how's the sex?" Ryan slurred, clearly drunk off his ass, but still made everyone laugh. 

"Fucking hell, Gerard gets so rough I just love it." Frank full on moaned, thinking about having sex with Gerard making his pants feel tighter than usual. 

"Oh shit, you're into that kinky stuff aren't you?" Patrick asked, a laugh erupting from the group of guys. 

"I mean, I'm not but I don't know I think Frankie called me daddy once or twice.."

"I did not!" Frank defended, punching his boyfriend in the shoulder. 

"You totally did." Gerard said.

"Yeah I wouldn't doubt it." Brendon laughed, seating Ryan down on his lap and playing with his hair. 

"Oh shut up." Frank groaned, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Okay maybe he called Gerard daddy once, but it just slipped okay? Leave the boy alone. 

"I mean Gerard's got that whole control shit going on." Frank laughed, making Gerard's cheeks tinge pink. 

"Oh shit, that's kinky." Patrick laughed, "controlling huh? Well shit." 

"Seriously though, it's like one of his major kinks, it's hot as fuck though." Frank said, a quiet laugh coming out at the end. 

"Oh shut up you submissive ass bitch." Gerard chuckled, before continuing "it's getting late, Frank and I better go." 

"Yeah, it's already eleven. We'll see you guys later." Frank agreed, giving Ryan a quick hug and following Gerard out the door. 

"Bye you homosexuals." Brendon shouted from the couch, cuddling with Ryan. 

Once the door was closed they walked to their apartment in silence, Frank attempting to hold Gerard's hand but he just kept pulling it away. 

They finally made it inside and as Gerard was locking the door, Frank felt a pang of guilt for telling Gerard's friends about that control thing because Gerard had shared with him that that was something he didn't like being shared with others. 

"Hey baby, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that and-"

"You think you can just fucking apologize and it'll all be okay?" Gerard growled, a dominant nature taking over his embarrassed state making Frank shiver and suppress a moan. 

"Uh um- no I was just-"

"Get your fucking ass in the bedroom and strip. I'm gonna have some fun with you tonight." Gerard said huskily, Frank quickly running to their bedroom and pushing the door open, slamming it closed behind him as he quickly ripped off his clothes. 

Frank pulled the lube out of the nightstand and put it on the bed, sitting at the edge and running his fingers through his hair. 

He couldn't hide the excitement he had, especially whenever Gerard acted like this. It was so hot to Frank and he knew he was going to wake up tomorrow with bruises on his hips and neck and fuck - he was getting hard thinking about it. 

Gerard busted through he door, startling Frank as his eyes roamed over the smaller man's body. 

"Prep yourself, pain whore." Gerard scoffed, taking off his jacket and sitting on the desk chair facing Frank. 

"Make it good for me or you don't get to come." He commanded a smirk playing on his lips as Frank quickly scrambled on the bed, grabbing the lube and coating two of his fingers in it. 

He was already inching a finger before Gerard started talking again. "Cmon, you've taken my whole cock without prep before, you can take two fingers at once." Gerard groaned, getting up from the chair and watching Frank from a better angle. 

Frank complied easily and slid two fingers inside, scissoring them as much as he could because he knew when Gerard wanted aex he wanted it then and there. 

"I want to hear you talk."

"Mmm, Gerard, you'd fill me up so much better..." Frank said with a soft groan towards the end. 

Gerard's cock jumped to attention, straining against his boxers. He quickly pulled down his pants and tugged his shirt off, palming the bulge that was very present in his boxers. 

"I want you inside me, please..." Frank begged, thrusting his fingers in at a rapid pace, not yet finding that bundle of nerves that always made it feel good. 

"Don't even think about touching your prostate." Gerard growled, ripping his underwear off, his cock smacking against his stomach obscenely. 

"Take your fingers out." Gerard commanded, watching Frank comply as he slicked his cock up with lube, the small touches making it jump wildly in his palm. 

Frank groaned softly just by hearing Gerard stroke himself, he sounded so hot and it just turned Frank on a thousand fold. 

"Lay on your back." Gerard added, getting up inbetween Frank's legs, placing the head of his cock at Frank's entrance. 

"What's the safe word." Gerard asked, taking all of the self control he could to not just slam into Frank right here and now. 

"Doves," Frank panted out, his own cock pressing against his stomach, in desperate need of attention but Frank dare not touch himself. 

Gerard smirked and put his arms on top of Frank's shoulders on the bed, slowly pushing in, gasping at how tight Frank was despite how many times they've fucked already. 

"Mm, so tight, so fucking tight." Gerard groaned trough clenched teeth, starting to thrust lightly in and out slowly picking up speed. 

"Fuck Gerard, harder," Frank moaned, his spine arching off the bed, fingernails digging into Gerard's back and pressing down harshly. 

"Shut up, I do what I want. You just fucking take it." Gerard snarled, feeling Frank's nails dig harshly into his back as Frank tried to lean up and kiss him but Gerard kept turning his head. 

"Kissing me is a fucking reward. You want to kiss me?" Gerard asked, stopping his motions and staring Frank dead in the eye. 

"Do you?" He snapped, "Yes please," Frank begged. 

Gerard pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed, "Ride my cock. Show me you want it." Gerard directed, watching Frank get up from the bed and straddle Gerard's hips, immediately sinking down on Gerard's cock, the tightness of Frank's hole enveloping Gerard in pure pleasure. 

"Fuck, you're such a whore, you're desperate for my cock aren't you?" Gerard moaned, his hips bucking up to press harshly into Frank's prostate, making the smaller tattooed man release a loud moan, grinding down against Gerard. 

"Fuck yeah, you like that? Hmm?" Gerard asked, his nails dragging down Frank's back, leaving scratch marks as his hands trailed down to Frank's tight plush ass. 

Frank was humping Gerard as fast as he could, the amazing feeling of his prostate being abused in the best way was taking over all of his senses that's all he could feel. 

"Yeah you like riding my dick huh?" Gerard asks, squeezing Frank's asscheek in his hands and kneading at the soft flesh. 

"Fuck yeah, so good Gerard." Frank moaned, throwing his head back as he began to bounce at a rapid speed on Gerard's cock. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Frank panted, out of breath and still bouncing like mad. 

"C'mere," Gerard spoke, grabbing the back of Frank's head and smashing his lips against Gerard's. 

Frank moaned into the kiss, slowing his bounces down as he enjoyed the beautiful taste of Gerard in his mouth. 

Gerard planted a hard, firm smack on Frank's ass making him yelp. 

"I didn't say you could stop did I?" Gerard growled, biting at Frank's neck, sucking harshly at Frank's nape, making the smaller boy cry out as he started riding Gerard again. 

Gerard smacked Frank's ass again, pulling his mouth away from Frank's tattooed neck, "Did I?" He growled, waiting for an answer. 

"No sir," Frank responded, still going at the same speed he was before. 

"Get off, and get on your hands and knees." Gerard barked, watching Frank get off of his dick and crawl to the middle of the bed, perched up on his hands and knees waiting for Gerard. 

"You close?" Gerard asked, going behind Frank and rubbing his hand on Frank's ass. 

"N-no," Frank stammered. He and Frank both could go for hours, which was actually really good for both of them because sex was something they both enjoyed. 

Especially when Gerard was being rough. 

"Good." Gerard chuckled weakly, pushing into Frank once more, but this time immediately starting in a super fast pace, his cock slamming inside of Frank making the smaller boy writhe underneathe Gerard. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Frank moaned, the animalistic pace Gerard had set made Frank feel so many emotions at once, made Frank feel so good.

Frank's arms gave out and he went face first into the bed, his ass jutted out in the air as Gerard abused it. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room as well at the whorish moans Frank was releasing from his mouth. 

Gerard pulled Frank up, putting Frank's back against his chest, the new angle making Gerard's cock press right against Frank's prostate, Gerard quickly thrusting into Frank and biting his neck as harshly as he could. 

"Fuck, Gerard, so good, feels so good." Frank moaned, pushing his body down against Gerard's cock. 

Gerard started sucking on Frank's neck and shoulder, leaving trails of hickeys behind making Frank shudder at the feeling of Gerard mouth attaching to his skin, again and again. 

Gerard could feel his release rapidly approaching, he usually lasts longer than this, but Frank was just making him feel so good right now. 

"Fuck I'm close," Gerard panted, turning Frank's head around so they could attach their lips once again, before pulling away briskly and pushing Frank back down on the bed. 

Gerard grabbed Frank's hips and started thrusting violently into Frank, abusing Frank's prostate in the most blissful way. 

"Fucking hell," Frank moaned, pushing back against Gerard feeling so full as Gerard kept thrusting in as hard as he could into Frank. 

"Fuck!" Frank squeaked coming all over the bedsheets. 

"I'm not done yet," Gerard growled, thrusting in harshly into Frank. 

Frank felt his legs start to shake and his whole body tremble profusely, oversensitivity setting in. 

"Fuck Gerard I-" Frank tried, he knew he could use the safe word but he loved this, he loved the feeling. 

"Almost there," Gerard moaned, still pushing in as fast as he can, his stomach burning at the rapid build up of his orgasm. 

"Gerard!" Frank squeaked, coming once again, his whole body shaking rapidly from his second orgasm, 

"Doves! Doves!" Frank screamed. Gerard forces himself to pull out and fall next to Frank, his hand working away rapidly at his erection. 

"Fuck, look at you, came twice for me, so good, so, fuck!" Gerard moaned, coming all over his stomach, his calves shaking as electricity shot throughout his entire body. 

Frank was still quivering, his second orgasm having made his body super weak and sensitive now, shaking as their pants filled the air. 

"You okay?" Gerard asks, jumping up and checking on Frank. He did use the safe word and he needs to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, just coming twice that close to each other can really take a toll on you." Frank smiled, looking up lovingly at Gerard. 

"Sorry if I went a bit rough." 

"I've felt worse." 


End file.
